Pius II
|- |} |- |} Early Life and Priesthood Arch-Patriarch Pius II was a Deltarian national born L'ubomir Bátory on 5 December 2108. L'ubomir was the son of Terran Patriarchal Arch-Patriarch Pius I and followed his father into the Church. L'ubomir rose quickly within the ranks of the Terran Church and obtained a position serving as his father's most trusted assistant and steward upon his election as Arch-Patriarch in early 2134. Ascendency to Arch-Patriarch Arch-Patriarch Pius I fought crippling depression throughout his life. He frequently struggled with the fear that his sin was alienating God from his soul; leading him to engage in episodes of self-flagellation, starvation, and self-disfigurement during long bouts of prayer in attempts to regain favor with God. Suffered such an extreme episode during the late summer of 2134. On the evening of 24 August 2134, as L'ubomir began serving dinner his father grabbed a knife from the table and attempted to slit his throat. From his account, L'ubomir "wrestled with the old man for possession of the knife, wounding his face in the process, but he broke away from me and subsequently stabbed himself several times in the chest". L'ubomir explained that these wounds failed to kill his father and so the Arch-Patriarch stumbled upon the sharper knives of the dinner cart and finished the job with a slash to his throat. Amongst the deceased Arch-Patriarch's papers was found a document stating that his son, Liubomir Bátory was to become the new Arch-Patriarch. L'ubomir reluctantly accepted the position and after a month long period of worldwide mourning he was proclaimed Arch-Patriarch Pius II. Career as Arch-Patriarch As Arch-Patriarch, the newly-christened Pius II brought about many administrative changes through his edicts and theological writings. He declared the Castle Kachetovo near Darali as the new Vatikan, Holy See, and headquarters of the Terran Patriarchal Church. When many Cardinals and high clergymen refused to support his administrative and theological reforms, Pius II excommunicated them, as well as members of the High Synod in retaliation. However, later he reconciled several of those who had "displayed a heartfelt penitence" and returned them to their original posts. Retirement and Marriage Pius II served eighteen years as Arch-Patriarch before voluntarily abdicating in favor of his rival, Igor Nádašdy who became Arch-Patriarch Innocent I. In his retirement, Pius married the Barona Ivanka Nádašyova. However, in 2154, only two years later he died of a massive stroke at the age of 46. A state funeral was held with religious and state leaders from all over Terra in attendance. Death, the Cadaver Synod, and Sainthood Pius II's eternal rest would be anything but peaceful. Within eight months he became the first victim of the infamous Cadaver Synods on the orders of his successor and rival Arch-Patriarch Innocent I, thus throwing Pius and his body at the center of the great Schisms of 2154. In a clear attempt to reconcile the warring factions of the Terran Patriarchal Church after the Cadaver Synods, newly-appointed Arch-Patriarch Francis I decreed Arch-Patriarch Pius II a "Saint and Eternal Patriarch" of the Terran Patriarchal Church but by this time the damage to the Church's reputation was irreversible. Arch-Patriarch Pius II's body currently resides in the Holy Shrine of the Ville de Saints, headquarters of the Theognosian Church, located between Kanjor and Rildanor. Category:Deltarian people Category:Popes of the Terran Catholic Church Category:Kanjor Category:Rildanor